fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Karamella
Karamella (w skrócie Kara) (dokładniej Claryssa Izabell Evelyn Tongue, ale tego nie używa) - 21 letnia jasnobrązowa klacz o ciemnoczerwonej-karmelowej grzywie, rasy mieszanki zwykłego pegaza i kucyka nietoperza. Obecnie zajmuje ''-'' miejsce w najdłuższych stronach. Geneza powstania thumb|right|Pierwowzór Karamelli Na początku Kara miała nazywać się Kornelia albo Clara, jednak dzięki kroplówkom wzmacniającym w głowie narodziło mi się imię Karamella i tak zostało. Imię miałam, ale na początku nie miała być nawet kucykiem, ale człowiekiem - jednakowoż gdy mi się nudziło, to długopisem w zeszycie naszkicowałam jakiegoś kucyka i stwierdziłam, że to będzie Karamella. Jak wróciłam do domu to trochę jeszcze popracowałam nad jej wyglądam. Kara była wiele razy zmieniana i dopracowywana. Nie tyle zmieniały się jej kolory, bo niektóre cechy wyglądu i ostatecznie została pół-nietoperzem pół-pegazem. Wygląd Karmeleg jest karmelgowy i tym samym brzydkim kucapem, ma nie oryginalne i nie dobrane kolory. Dziękuję, dobranoc ;-; Postura Sierść, grzywa i ogon thumb|left|Jako mała klaczka Oczy Pysk i jego wnętrze Skrzydła Akcesoria Historia Znaczek thumb|right Co on oznacza Zdobycie znaczka Charakter/Zachowanie Dawniej Zalety Wady Umiejętności/Anty-Umiejętności Zainteresowania Pośrednie formy "Alter-ego" - Kiliana thumb|right|Kiliana Flagrantia thumb|left|Flagrantia Problemy zdrowotne Relacje z innymi kucykami Opinie o Księżniczkach + ewn. relacje z nimi Cytaty ~ ' ''Tak, tak słu.. O patrz, motylek. ' - Bardzo skupiona Kara jest skupiona ;-; ~ ' Jak chcesz, to podpalę Ci dom, ok? ' - Pół żartem pół serio, ale i tak należy brać to na poważnie (i zamówić straż pożarną) ~ ' Karmel to nie jest imię, tylko jedzenie.. czyli chcesz mnie zjeść? ' - Jak ją ktoś po raz enty nazwie Karmel ~ ' Ehe.. yhym.. mhm.. ' - Najczęstsze odpowiedzi Kary w czasie rozmowy, gdy ktoś coś opowiada ~ ' A idź ty.. wogle.. spać.. ' - Sama do siebie, gdy zamiast spać jeszcze siedzi i nie wie co ma zrobić ~ ' Czaisz? ' - Jeden z typowych zwrotów. ~ ' Cekaj, czo? ' - Kolejny z typowych zwrotów ~ ' Dobra, okej, spotkamy się w sądzie. ' - Czo xd ~ ' Zrobię wam z plotów kryzys gospodarczy i dziurę budżetową. ' - Kara z natarciu xd ~ ' JESTEM TENCZOFYM ALIKOŁNEM YOUR, ARGUMENT IS INVALID! ' - Magiczna Trójka odc. 3 http://imageshack.us/scaled/large/843/9rel.png ~ ' KSIENSZNICZGA ' - Magiczna Trójka odc. 3 Ciekawostki * Wychowywała się w '''Cloudsdale', jednak po wyrzuceniu jej ze Szkoły Lotników przeniosła się do Ponyville, by następnie przenieść się na stałe do Canterlot'u * Do prawie 17 roku życia była "pustym bokiem". * Przez kły przezywano ją Wampir. ** Ogółem jej przezwiska to: Karmel, Wampir, Podpalaczka, Kara, Karmeleg, Kalambur, Klery Krakson, Karkamel. * Należy do Lunarnych czyli (jak dla mnie) gwardzistów Księżniczki Luny xd albo tych co stoją po jej stronie xd * Jej moc skrzydeł wynosi niecałe 13. Galeria Przypisy Moje Rysunki (własnoręczne, z baz i kreatorów) UWAGA: Większość z nich przedstawia staaary desing Kary xd Mira21 Karamella.png Mira21 Karamella pierwszy ogień.png|Kara odkrywa, że umie wytwarzać ogień Mira21 Karamella Chibi.png|Z bazy na chibi xd Mira21 Karamella 2.png|Nanana xd Mira21 Karamella w zbroi.png|Tak bardzo w zbroi xd Mira21 Karamella SCP-737 traditional.jpg|Kara w formie SCP-737 ale bez skrzydeł (bo się nie zmieściły xd) Mira21 Karamella and Golden Sunrise fusion.png|Fuzja Karamelli i Golden Sunrise'a xd Nulevoy Karamella mała.png|Jako mała klaczka Nulevoy Karamella pierwszy szkic.png|Pierwowzór Karamelli Nulevoy Karamella in Dress.png|W sukni na Galę xd Nulevoy Discorded Karamella.png|Taka bardzo szara xd Nulevoy Karamella and Golden Sunrise chibi.png|.3. Nulevoy Karamella HNY2014.png|HEPI NJU JER .3. Nulevoy Karamella FightingIsMagic.png|Czo xd Demon Karamella head by Nulevoy.png|Czo xd Bat!Karamella by Nulevoy.png|Użre was w plota mocniej niż zwykle xd Rysunki Innych (własnoręczne, z baz i kreatorów) Hahaha brak ;-; Hahaha tak bardzo ;-; Hahaha smutek ;-; By Lijanaa Karamella dla Nulevoy.jpeg|To jest piękne ;3; By Lijanaa Karamella by Nataniella.png|Świetne ;3; By Nataniella Karamella By Biszkopcik.jpg|Piękne chibi od Biszkopta .3.